hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Warrior Wiki talk:Project Art
Archives Please put all approved/declined Charart's here. Also finished dissucsions. ''' Approved Archive 1 Declined Archive 1 Disscusion Archive 1 Queen Blanks: For Approval I'm not letting you not put this up Echo. I'll work on it for you. I'll do the lh one in a while but, Night, can you make it smaller, transparent, etc? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot Fawny! :) I have the long haired and I'll work on it while it's up! But, thanks anyway! And Night, if Fawny lets me still do this I'll need some help and I'll give some credit to both of you! I'll post the lh once we figure out how to make it smaller. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We all need help. The medicine cat blanks was as much Night's as well as mine. These blanks are gopd Echo and you shouldn't give up. For improvement, make the lineart tinner, say, two pixels wide or somethin'. It will make it easier to do the eyes. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Moonpelt (MC) For Approval First image up for approval!!! Comments? Moonpelt 15:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's an absolutely wonderful first image! Blur the shading and maybe add a stripe or two to the haunch. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It's great! Make the herbs more of a natural colour. And the eye should be this style: They are looking up to StarClan. Very good Moonepelt! Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Better? Moon 16:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) With the new stipre you've gone over the highlights/shading. And it's a bit darker. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt1786 16:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe lighten the Ear Pink a tad? Then it should be ready. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt1786 18:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) On the haunch, there's some blurred line art. And the ear pink on the ear farthest to us shouldn't be completely touching the line art. εСћбђэάѓτ 20:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Their shouldn't be any ear pink on the ear that's furthest away. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt1786 19:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Aprroved. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 09:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Creekshine (MC): For Approval The light is coming down from her eyes. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiat, I'm going to re-do it, it looks weird, give me a second. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks For Approval Fawnstorm said I could use the blanks. Like em? Comments? Moonpelt1786 17:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) They look like they are chewing gum. and the tails are a bit thin. Could you change the head shape so that it isn't looking up? Very good though. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) And they are all short-furred. Add fluff the chest. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC)